The First, The Last, My Everything
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Resumir a história de um casal é realmente muito problemático. - Nara Shikamaru & Nara Temari - Oneshot - Spoilers do capítulo 700.


_**N/A:**_ É, cara. É.

Ressuscitei porque _weeeeeeee are the champions, my friends_. Somos canon! E o Shikadai é a coisa mais linda de todo o mundo. Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas aqui vai: obrigada Kishimoto.

**N/B:** Eu quem deveria agradecer ao Kishimoto por ter feito você voltar ao fandom. Pq isso aqui tá lindo com gostinho de quero muito mais. Apreciem sem moderação, que o bang tá lindo, e cuidado para não lamberem demais o monitor como eu fiz, pode queimar. –q UASHUAHSUAHSUAHS /~KuchikiRukia13

* * *

><p><strong>The First, The Last, My Everything<strong>,

Nara Shikamaru x Nara Temari

* * *

><p><em>You're the answer to all my dreams<em>.

* * *

><p><em>A risada dos seus irmãos ecoava pelos corredores.<em>

_Temari deu uma última conferida na cozinha, para certificar-se que a comida não estava queimando, e depois de retirar o avental de sua cintura dirigiu-se ao cômodo de onde o barulho vinha. Enquanto caminhava não pode deixar de pensar o quanto aquela mansão havia mudado com os anos. Quando ela andava pelos corredores quando era mais nova, normalmente de mãos dadas com o pequeno Kankuro, tinha medo dos fantasmas dos antigos Kazekages, dos retratos nas paredes, e obviamente, medo da instabilidade de Gaara. Agora, a mansão parecia um lar de verdade. Saindo de seus devaneios, teve tempo de abaixar-se para pegar no colo a menina que correu na sua direção assim que ela apareceu na porta da sala, mas não teve a mesma sorte com o menino que abraçou suas pernas a fazendo balançar._

_— Mamãe, – Os olhos castanhos brilhavam de alegria, as bochechas estavam levemente coradas. – o tio Kankuro me ensinou a controlar o braço do meu irmão! Como uma _merionete!

_— Ma-rionete. – Temari corrigiu. Fuzilando o irmão com o olhar, prosseguiu. – E o seu tio Kankuro não deveria estar te ensinando nada._

— _Mas o meu irmão fica me controlando com o jutso, não vale!_

_— Bem... – Agachou para segurar em seus braços o menino, que ainda ria da irmã quando jogou os bracinhos no seu pescoço. - Seu pai não deveria ter ensinado isso para ele também._

_No canto da sala, sentado junto de Gaara e Kankuro, Shikamaru riu. Apesar de todo o tempo que estavam casados, quando ele ria daquela forma, Temari continuava vendo nele a criança que conheceu há anos mesmo que agora ele estivesse longe de ser magricela. Seu corpo estava mais musculoso, seu rosto mais maduro – por conta do cavanhaque que havia deixado crescer – e sua voz estava mais rouca também. Por mais que estivessem casados há tanto tempo, seu coração insistia em acelerar quando ela parava para analisa-lo. _

_— Mulher... – As crianças deixaram de abraçá-la para correr para o colo dele, que segurou os dois com carinho. – O Kagemane precisa ser passado de geração a geração. Na idade dele, eu já sabia o básico._

Quando Temari abriu os olhos, teve a sensação de tomar um soco no estômago.

Quanto tempo ela havia ficado presa no Tsukuyomi? Olhando para suas roupas, suas mãos, notou que não havia passado tanto tempo quanto ela _sentia_ que tinha passado. Seu peito doía, e ela se forçou a respirar fundo para dissipar a sensação de mal estar. Cada parte do seu corpo doía. Tentou levantar, mas precisou esperar alguns segundos. Quando notou que seu leque estava no chão ao seu lado, o segurou com tanta força que seus dedos estalaram. Seu braço, o que ela havia ferido na luta contra Madara e curado de uma forma rápida, mas não correta, começou a latejar. Olhando para os lados, foi atingida pela realidade do final da guerra que era assustadora; os corpos caídos no campo de batalha lhe deram ânsia, e pela primeira vez desde que havia começado ela permitiu-se ter medo (mesmo com a certeza de que eles haviam vencido).

Medo pelos seus irmãos. Seus amigos. Shikamaru.

Foram poucas as vezes que ela sentia que ia perder o controle das suas emoções; com Gaara sendo sequestrado por Deidara e morto pela Akatsuki, com Kankuro sendo envenenado por Sasori, com Shikamaru lutando sozinho contra Hidan. Havia feito uma promessa a si mesma que jamais passaria por uma situação como aquela se estivesse ao seu alcance ajudá-los, e ali estava: tremendo apenas com a ideia deles terem se ferido em batalha. Quando foram separados por divisões, ela amaldiçoou o fato de Kankuro ter entrado no esquadrão de emboscada, mas agradeceu por ter ficado na divisão de Gaara e Shikamaru.

Agora, ela amaldiçoava todos, porque de nada havia adiantado ter ficado na mesma divisão de dois deles, já que na hora do clímax, todos se separaram.

Abriu o colete que vestia com um puxão só, arrebentando o zíper. Sua camiseta preta, segunda pele, estava colada no corpo por conta do suor e do sangue de alguns ferimentos, mas ela não se importou. Sabia que o menor de seus problemas era sua aparência; fez uma nota mental para se preocupar com suas roupas e cabelos apenas depois de encontrar todos com quem se importava. Assim que tirou o tecido pesado de seus ombros, com cuidado por conta do seu braço, o arremessou no chão acertando os pés de alguém que vinha a seu encontro. Quando olhou para cima para ver quem era, colocando uma das mãos na frente dos olhos para protegê-los do sol, sentiu o corpo paralisar. E então, uma onda de felicidade a tomou, a fazendo soltar um riso nervoso antes de ele abrir a boca para falar.

—Precisa de ajuda?

Se fosse antes, ela iria respondê-lo com um comentário venenoso ou ignorá-lo completamente. Mas agora, só de ouvir sua voz, sentia seu estômago embrulhando, o coração descompassado bater forte no peito, e o rosto... ela não teve tempo de preparar qualquer semblante. Shikamaru mantinha uma mão estendida na sua direção, olhando-a de forma engraçada, com o canto dos lábios quase se curvando em um sorriso. Talvez ele também estivesse feliz ao vê-la, mas ela preferiu afastar esse pensamento da cabeça; já lhe bastavam as lembranças do genjutso. A imagem das crianças, a mistura perfeita entre os dois, não lhe deixava nenhuma dúvida que em seu subconsciente, era isso que ela queria. Casar e construir uma família eram sonhos distantes que ela não sabia se iriam se concretizar por conta do mundo louco que viviam, mas a guerra havia acabado. Eles venceram. Ela estava viva e _ele também_. Shikamaru havia amadurecido de forma assustadora nos últimos anos, e durante a guerra, havia mostrado ser um shinobi de valor, um shinobi que valeria a pena ter ao seu lado por muitos anos. Um _homem_, não mais um menino.

Ela começou a desejar não estar tão vermelha quanto sentia.

—...Talvez. – Desviou o olhar para a sua mão. – Nenhum dedo quebrado dessa vez? Estou impressionada.

—Não fique. Eu quase morri umas duas vezes.

A mão dele estava quente. Apertando-a com força, ele a levantou sem muito esforço. As pernas de Temari bambearam assim que ela se pôs de pé, mas ele a segurou com cuidado pela cintura, lançando o braço que estava bom sob seus ombros. Mesmo ficando um pouco desproporcional – quando foi que ele havia ficado tão alto? – Temari agradeceu. Sem conseguir fixar os olhos nos seus, ela cumprimentou Choji e Ino que estavam do lado do amigo os aguardando.

—Vamos levar você até seus irmãos, Temari-san.

O ar foi voltando aos seus pulmões a cada passo que dava.

**x-x-x**

Temari era conhecida como uma das mais cruéis kunoichis daquela guerra, mas Shikamaru sabia que aquilo era apenas um título dado pelos shinobis que haviam assistido ela lutar ou pelos que tiveram a infelicidade de lutar com ela. Ele teve a certeza disso quando assistiu a cena do seu reencontro com seus irmãos. Viu de longe seus olhos encherem de lágrimas quando Gaara a chamou assim que entrou na tenda médica, e antes de Kankuro fazer o mesmo, ela já estava levantando de sua maca improvisada ignorando os protestos da médica-nin que estava cuidando de seus ferimentos. Correndo na direção deles, os esmagou em um abraço assim que os alcançou. E então, veio _o_ sorriso. O sorriso que fez metade dos homens na tenda que observavam a cena corarem e suspirarem, porque a mais cruel das kunoichis era também conhecida como uma das mais atraentes e quando sorria, não com aquele sorriso de superioridade, ela se tornava uma das mais belas também. Mas disso Shikamaru já sabia. Porque ela já havia sorrido para ele daquela forma _incontáveis_ vezes.

**x-x-x**

Temari estava esperando por ele, sentada em um banco na entrada do seu clã.

Shikamaru estava voltando do velório de Konoha com a sua mãe e sua família e ficou surpreso ao ver a loira ali já que depois do final da guerra, tinha pensado que ela tinha retornado para Suna com seus irmãos. Sentiu cada um de seus familiares passar ao seu lado dando ou tapinhas em seu ombro ou falando alguma coisa, mas foi com sua mãe apertando sua mão que finalmente despertou. Quebrando o contato visual com a loira, virou a cabeça na direção dela, que estava com os olhos vermelhos e visivelmente exausta. Inclinou o corpo para frente, beijou sua testa em um gesto de despedida, e ficou observando quando Yoshino cumprimentou Temari ao passar do seu lado, sussurrando alguma coisa que pela distancia não pode entender. A kunoichi abaixou a cabeça em sinal de respeito e ela finalmente começou a caminhar para casa os deixando a sós.

- Porque você está aqui?

- Gaara precisava resolver algumas coisas da aliança com a Hokage, não voltamos para casa tão cedo. Atrapalho?

Sem nenhuma palavra a mais, Shikamaru ao passar do seu lado tocou a ponta dos dedos no seu antebraço e a instigou a segui-lo. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, e deixou-a guiar o caminho assim que entraram na floresta do clã. Caminharam lado a lado por um longo tempo, desviando dos galhos e raízes das arvores, adentrando mais e mais na floresta. Apenas notou que Temari estava o levando para o lugar que ele sempre ia observar o céu quando lá chegaram, e não pode deixar de se surpreender com o fato dela se lembrar, já que havia ido poucas vezes ali para buscá-lo. Ela fixou os olhos nos seus, olhos que hoje estavam quase azuis em um tom melancólico, e apenas quebrou a conexão para olhar o lugar aonde sentaria. Imitando seus movimentos, ele sentou ao seu lado, mal se importando com a areia e sujeira que ficaria em suas roupas pretas.

Shikamaru era inteligente demais para não perceber que estava apaixonado por Temari. A kunoichi não saia dos seus pensamentos, e quando saia, bastava ver algo sem muita importância para ela voltar. Seu pai havia o alertado, obviamente, sobre os encantos das mulheres. Foi ele quem abriu seus olhos sobre a garota de Suna, no dia que a conheceu (com Choji e Neji a beira da morte, com ele falhando miseravelmente na sua missão). Sem que Shikamaru falasse, o pai havia percebido que acompanhá-la na vila quando ela os visitava não era mais sua missão, mas que ainda assim, ele o fazia sem ter recompensa alguma. Ele havia lhe dito, em uma das vezes que reclamou sobre a vida, que a mulher certa para colocá-lo nos eixos ia aparecer. _Temari__ era essa mulher_. A mulher que ele sabia que não poderia deixar escapar. E não é como se ele estivesse admitindo isso apenas agora, porque uma parte dele sempre soube, desde o segundo encontro dos dois quando ela o salvou da ninja do som. Sempre teve algo a mais com ela, algo que ele nunca teve com outra mulher. E foi o _seu pai_ quem o alertou. Tudo que ele precisava agora era dizer que ele estava certo.

Mas seu pai estava morto.

E essa conversa iria demorar muito tempo para acontecer.

—Oe, - Ela o chamou, suavemente, como ele não imaginava que poderia ser. – você pode chorar agora.

Dessa vez, Temari não falou nada sobre suas lágrimas.

**x-x-x**

Quando eles ainda eram apenas supervisores do exame chunnin, na sua última visita antes da Akatsuki começar seus movimentos, Temari havia lhe contado em uma conversa coisas sobre sua infância e a pouca convivência com seus pais. Ela tentava evitar demonstrar, fazer piada, mas seus olhos entregavam toda a dor que ela suportava ao longo dos anos. Assim como sua voz. Shikamaru sentiu a vontade súbita de calá-la, para não ouvi-la mais tentando disfarçar que estava tudo bem, e então se adiantou e fechou a boca dela na sua. E então, _tudo ficou bem_. Ambos fecharam os olhos, mas nenhum deles tentou aprofundar o beijo. Quando sentiram o chakra de outras pessoas vindo até a sala que estavam, se separaram lentamente -Shikamaru não havia percebido que a mão dela estava no seu rosto até perder seu calor - e fingiram que nada havia acontecido. Mas, a partir daquele dia, começaram a guardar o segredo de que sabiam que algo estava mudando o relacionamento deles e começaram a esperar ansiosos, o dia que eles poderiam parar de fingir que eram apenas amigos.

**x-x-x**

Uma semana havia passado após o final da guerra. Temari estava novamente no clã Nara, já que estava de folga dos seus afazeres como guarda-costas do irmão mais novo. Shikamaru não estava em casa quando ela chegou e por um momento, ela pensou em dar a volta até o hotel, mas quando Nara Yoshino atendeu seu chamado, com os olhos vermelhos, ela mudou de ideia subitamente.

— Você se incomoda se eu lhe fizer companhia enquanto espero seu filho?

Verdade seja dita, não era do feitio de Temari tentar dar força e apoio para alguém que perdeu alguém tão querido, porque ela nem ao menos sabia _como _fazer isso. Por isso, apavorou-se por um momento quando com um sorriso, Yoshino deu espaço para ela entrar na casa aceitando sua ideia. Ela esteve na residência dos Naras apenas em uma ocasião, suas poucas visitas eram focadas a floresta do clã ou aos portões para sempre arrastar seu _guia_ para concluir suas missões. Notou que a casa era muito bonita e aconchegante, e que tudo praticamente fazia lembrar-se de Shikamaru principalmente, a sala onde elas sentaram para tomar chá, com o tabuleiro de shogi dele afastado no canto.

—Porque nunca tivemos momentos como esse antes, Temari-san?

—Porque seu filho tem medo de nós duas, e provavelmente, evitou todos os nossos encontros até hoje.

Começaram a conversar primeiro sobre a missão dela ali em Konoha, e sem que soubessem porque, um assunto acabou puxando o outro e Yoshino começou a falar de Shikaku como talvez nem mesmo Shikamaru havia escutado. Desde a primeira vez que o viu até o momento que se casaram. Quando ela chegou na parte que se despediram, a mulher parou para tomar fôlego e Temari viu a deixa que precisava para não deixá-la chegar na parte da conversa que provavelmente a faria chorar. Contou a ela sobre a ocasião que reviu seu marido antes da guerra, no encontro dos cinco kages, e como o confundiu por Shikamaru, como havia lhe chamado por apelidos e como havia se envergonhado ao perceber que na verdade se tratava de seu pai. Yoshino riu, dizendo que ficou sabendo daquela história, e então, começaram a falar do seu outro assunto favorito: seu filho.

Mas antes que Temari tivesse a chance de ouvir coisas sobre ele, que provavelmente não sabia, um _tadaima_ foi escutado de onde elas estavam e o mesmo se materializou na porta da sala. Seus olhos correram de uma mulher para outra, e Temari assistiu seu sorriso aparecer; como se o preguiçoso estivesse tentando segurá-lo e falhado miseravelmente.

Ela se perguntou se Yoshino, ao seu lado, podia ouvir as batidas descompassadas do seu coração.

— Sente-se, Shikamaru. – Yoshino sorriu, deixando Shikamaru abobado porque não via a mãe sorrir a muito tempo, e levantou do chão. – Irei trazer mais chá.

Ele sentou-se no chão, de frente para ela, e assim que a mãe saiu aproveitou a chance para pegar sua mão por cima da pequena mesa, segurando-a com firmeza. Era a primeira vez. A loira ficou em silêncio quando ele passou a observar todos os detalhes, os dedos mais finos do que ele imaginava provavelmente, suas finas cicatrizes. Ele também pareceu notar que mesmo sendo uma kunoichi, suas unhas eram bem cuidadas e também que sua pele era macia. Temari ergueu os olhos das mãos, e o encarou fixamente, mas não falou nada. Deixou que ele tomasse o próprio tempo para falar o que ela já sabia que falaria.

— Muito obrigado, Temari.

— Não há de que.

**x-x-x**

Yoshino, como toda mãe de filho único, não queria pensar no dia que Shikamaru lhe apresentasse uma garota dizendo ser sua nora. Ela tinha medo de ser alguém barulhenta, fútil e inútil que levaria seu filho para o buraco. Por isso, quando pousou seus olhos pela primeira vez em Temari,_ linda Temari_, considerada princesa de Suna, filha do antigo Kazekage e irmã do atual, uma talentosa e forte Jounin, mesmo que ela tenha sido apresentada apenas como sua parceira na supervisão do exame chunnin, Yoshino não quis mais saber de nada. Qualquer garota que seu filho trouxesse para casa que não fosse _ela_, não seria aceita, pois não seria _suficiente_.

**x-x-x**

No mesmo dia que Temari havia lhe ajudado com sua mãe, a mulher insistiu para que a loira passasse a noite no clã. Shikamaru sabia que Temari não era uma moça frágil e que não teria problemas voltando para o hotel onde estava hospedada com os irmãos, por isso ficou surpreso quando ela aceitou a oferta dizendo que ainda tinha assuntos a tratar com ele. Antes dela falar, ele já foi em busca do seu tabuleiro de shogi e colocou entre os dois e quando ela sorriu (talvez sem perceber), ele soube que acertou em cheio.

Eles ainda não tinham jogado shogi desde a última visita dela.

Parando pra pensar, com a chegada da guerra, ele pensou que nunca mais jogariam shogi juntos.

— Sua vez.

Já estavam longos minutos jogando quando Shikamaru olhou para o tabuleiro se perguntando quando Temari havia ficado tão boa no jogo. Eram poucos adversários que jogavam com ele de igual. Sabia que provavelmente a loira estava se esforçando apenas para vencê-lo, porque Temari não suportava perder, e perder para ele era pior ainda. Ainda se lembrava quando havia jogado com ela pela primeira vez, seus gritos pedindo por uma revanche e sua revolta a cada derrota. Naquela noite, quando o cansaço havia batido, haviam dormido no chão do hotel que ela estava durante aqueles dias, ao lado do tabuleiro. Ele se lembra de ter acordado durante essa noite e ter se perdido nos olhos dela, que estavam intensos na penumbra do quarto o encarando, mas, ele não podia dizer com certeza se aquilo tinha acontecido ou se tinha sido um sonho. Shikamaru jovem sonhava muito com Temari, então aquilo poderia ter sido fruto da sua imaginação. E como bom covarde que era, na manhã seguinte, voltou para casa antes dela acordar e nunca perguntou se aquilo havia realmente acontecido.

- Então... Quando você volta para Suna?

- Ansioso para me ver longe daqui?

- Porque mulheres precisam responder perguntas com outras perguntas?

Ele bufou quando como resposta ela apenas riu, e quando voltou sua atenção para o jogo, não pode acreditar no que acontecia. Temari assistiu com prazer evidente quando seu semblante mudou do entediado para o surpreso. Ou ela tinha roubado trocando as peças de lugar, ou ele estava distraído a ponto de ter entregado o jogo para ela. Nenhuma das opções podia ser descartada.

—Gaara deseja voltar para Suna amanhã cedo, Kankuro já organizou tudo. – Ela ergueu uma das peças na altura de seus lábios, assoprando-a de leve. – Há coisas para resolvermos.

—Hm.

— Irá sentir minha falta, bebê chorão?

—E porque eu sentiria sua falta? – Ele ergueu os olhos do tabuleiro e os pousou em um ponto atrás dela; olhar em seus olhos agora o entregaria. E seus lábios encostados na pequena peça de madeira não estavam ajudando.

— Olha só quem está respondendo uma pergunta com outra. – Ela finalmente abaixou a peça que tinha em mãos, sorrindo. - Cheque.

Ele poderia inverter a situação com cinco maneiras diferentes, mas acabou entregando o jogo de vez para ela, apenas para ter uma desculpa para ficar admirando o seu sorriso vitorioso. A pergunta dela ainda estava martelando na sua cabeça, e Shikamaru abriu a boca para respondê-la, mas o que saiu foi completamente diferente do que ele queria.

—Revanche?

Covarde.

**x-x-x**

Izumo e Kotetsu não eram cegos. Sempre nos portões, os dois jounins assistiam como se fosse uma novela toda a rotina de despedidas dos ninjas da vila. Uma das favoritas era de Shikamaru e Temari. Sempre que a loira estava na vila, Shikamaru quebrava as próprias regras e acordava antes do sol nascer para buscá-la em seu hotel para acompanhá-la. Quando chegavam na saída da vila, ela sempre dizia que ele não precisava seguir com ela, talvez sabendo que era isso que ele provavelmente faria, e se despedia com alguma frase de efeito que o faria corar e ela sorrir. Mas naquele dia, quando junto de seus irmãos Temari partiu, logo após a guerra e provavelmente para ficar um longo tempo sem voltar, Izumo e Kotetsu assistiram Shikamaru _quebrar_ a rotina de quase quatro anos. Ele havia ficado parado observando a saída da vila por muitos minutos. Com semblante determinado, punhos fechados, ele concentrou chakra nos pés e correu atrás dos shinobis quase uma hora após a partida deles. Era um feito inédito, e Izumo e Kotetsu aplaudiram porque sabiam que era uma ação extremamente necessária. A novela havia chegado ao clímax.

**x-x-x**

Estavam a caminho de Suna já por longos minutos. Temari corria como se estivesse no piloto automático, sua mente relembrando os acontecimentos dos últimos dias mesmo que ela não quisesse. Já estavam longe de Konoha. Temari estava totalmente distraída quando seu irmão chegou ao seu lado, dizendo que eles tinham companhia. Seu primeiro instinto foi pegar seu leque e mandar a floresta pelos ares como sempre fazia, mas Kankuro segurou seu braço.

—Você não quer machucar seu namorado, ou quer? – Antes que ela pudesse retrucar, e perguntar do que ele estava falando, continuou. – Irei fazer Gaara diminuir o ritmo. Nos alcance depois.

Acertando-a com um leve chute no calcanhar, a fez perder o passo, sendo obrigada a descer dos troncos das árvores para o chão da floresta. Pensou em segui-los, mas algo na piada de Kankuro a fez desistir da ideia. Era óbvio de quem seu irmão estava falando, mas ela não entendeu o _porque_ de Shikamaru estar vindo atrás deles. Tentando controlar a ansiedade, cruzou os braços e esperou, sentindo sua presença cada vez mais próxima, e ela podia jurar que o vento a sua volta estava trazendo seu perfume. Quando ele estava perto o suficiente, ela lançou uma shuriken na sua direção, e quando ele desviou e a viu, seu semblante mudou em questão de segundos.

—E então? – Temari deu dois passos na sua direção, quando ele desceu das árvores. – Aconteceu-

- Eu vou sentir sua falta.

Temari não terminou sua frase e ficou com a boca levemente aberta. Seu subconsciente tentou trabalhar em uma resposta, mas o olhar de Shikamaru dava certeza de que ele não estava falando da boca pra fora. Riu nervosamente, e afastou um passo para trás apenas para vê-lo avançar esse mesmo passo na sua direção. Ele estava sério como ela havia visto poucas vezes e vê-lo finalmente se impor a ela, trouxe a tona sentimentos que ela preferia deixar escondidos enquanto esperava o momento certo. Cruzou os braços e ergueu seu queixo, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

—O que- Enlouqueceu, Nara?

—Você está tremendo.

Dessa vez Temari ia lhe responder com alguma frase malcriada, mas ele foi mais rápido e percebendo isso, fechou os lábios dela com os seus pela segunda vez. Suas mãos correram para seus ombros em busca de apoio e ele segurou com firmeza sua cintura. Se o primeiro beijo, que havia acontecido por impulso há muitos anos havia sido calmo e controlado, o que estava acontecendo agora era completamente o contrário. Dando três passos para trás, levando ele, Temari encostou-se na árvore mais próxima. Seu leque caiu no chão, mas o barulho nem ao menos chegou aos seus ouvidos.

Os dentes dele morderam e puxaram o seu lábio inferior, e quando ela foi fazer o mesmo, sua língua se encontrou com a sua, dominante, fazendo os dois tremerem. Mãos puxavam coletes e cabelos, buscavam pele. Arrepios faziam com que eles se apertassem mais, não deixando o mínimo espaço existir entre seus corpos. Temari sentiu que estava perdendo o controle da situação a cada segundo que passava, e seu coração estava tão acelerado que parecia que ia explodir. Buscou um caminho para debaixo do colete dele, e suas unhas afundaram na base das suas costas, o fazendo arfar e separar um pouco dela.

- Não vá. - Sua voz não era alta, mas a proximidade a fez ouvir como se ele tivesse gritado. - Volte comigo.

Ela mordeu o lábio dele dessa vez, antes de se afastar relutante. Estava óbvio que Shikamaru assim como ela deixou suas emoções falarem por ele. Ela nem imaginava que ele tinha essa paixão dentro dele. Estavam ofegantes quando grudaram suas testas, os olhos fixos no chão ou em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse um ao outro. As bochechas dela queimavam, assim como as dele, mas ela não sabia dizer se de excitação ou vergonha. Ela queria que ele pedisse aquilo desde o fim da guerra, mas ao mesmo tempo, não queria. Se Shikamaru estivesse apenas confuso, sendo levado pelas emoções do final da batalha, ela não sabia com que forças ela se recuperaria.

Porque ela _realmente _gostava dele.

— Você é um idiota.

—Eu sou.

Ficaram mais alguns minutos parados, apenas recuperando o ar. Temari tentava se concentrar, mas era difícil com os dedos de Shikamaru desenhando circulos na sua cintura por cima da roupa.

—Deixa para me pedir isso quando já estou na metade do caminho pra casa. - Ela segurou a frente do seu colete, num gesto quase automático. Ainda sem encará-lo, prosseguiu. – Meus irmãos estão logo à frente, me esperando. Sabe o que Kankuro vai fazer com você quando vir o meu estado? Você será o seu novo brinquedo.

—Vai valer a pena.

—... Você tem certeza?

Pela sua visão periférica, viu que Shikamaru sorriu. Um sorriso tão diferente do preguiçoso habitual, que lhe deu vontade de tirar ele do seu rosto no mesmo segundo. Sentiu suas mãos apertarem sua cintura e novamente, não parecia ter ar suficiente no ambiente.

—Porque demorou tanto?

E depois de falar, ela o puxou pelo colete e o beijou pela terceira vez, quarta, quinta...

**x-x-x**

Shikamaru e Temari, levaram meses para dizer _"eu te amo"_ um para o outro. Era tão óbvio, que não havia necessidade deles falarem aquilo em voz alta. Temari sentia o quanto era amada todas as vezes que ele fixava os olhos nos seus, e murmurava seu apelido com voz arrastada antes de beijá-la. Shikamaru sentia o quanto era amado todas as vezes que ela segurava sua mão em público, encostava sua cabeça em seu ombro e sorria. Era natural, recíproco, _verdadeiro_.

**x-x-x**

—Você estava lá. No meu sonho, você estava do meu lado.

Temari não respondeu, mas Shikamaru sabia que ela já havia entendido que ele estava falando sobre o sonho infinito da guerra. Quase um ano depois do fim da batalha, e finalmente ele teve coragem de falar para ela sobre aquilo. Ele precisou reunir mais coragem do que reuniu da vez que correu atrás dela para pedir pra ela voltar com ele para Konoha, e isso significava muito porque era de fato um assunto delicado.

Virando o corpo com cuidado, levando ela que estava deitada com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, estendeu sua mão para segurar a dela. Estavam em Suna, em um dos poucos lugares onde havia sombra. Era o lugar preferido de Temari, onde ela ia todas as vezes que precisava de um pouco de espaço. Por ser em Suna, para desespero de Shikamaru, não haviam muitas nuvens no céu. Mas, por estar quase escurecendo, o céu começou a se colorir de cores diferentes deixando o visual muito bonito. E ter Temari em seus braços, seus olhos mudando de cor junto com o céu, o fez esquecer rapidamente da ausência das suas amigas.

—Estávamos falando sobre casamento.

—... Casamento?

—Pois é.

— Nunca pensei em casar. – Vendo suas sobrancelhas franzirem um pouco, continuou. – Reformulando, nunca pensei que viveria tanto. Mas, talvez, casar...

Ele ficou observando enquanto os dedos dela traçavam o contorno da sua mão. Temari não falou mais nada por um longo tempo. Ele sabia que o assunto para eles era diferente das pessoas normais, afinal, um casamento entre os dois levantava questões mais importantes do que uma simples união. Para viverem juntos, alguém teria que sair da sua vila, sacrificando a convivência com a sua família e amigos. Da mesma forma que Shikamaru não se imaginava saindo de Konoha, sabia que Temari não se imaginava saindo de Suna.

E Shikamaru não imaginava mais um futuro onde ela não estivesse presente. E esperava que ela também não se imaginasse mais sem ele.

—Temari... - Ele beijou sua têmpora, a apertando mais em seus braços. – Será que você...

—Shh... – Os lábios dela roçaram no seu queixo. – Eu sonhei mais ou menos a mesma coisa.

**x-x-x**

Meses depois, no casamento de Naruto e Hinata, a mão de Shikamaru praticamente formigava sob a mão de Temari. E ela, pra ajudar, não parava de olhar para ele pelo canto dos olhos, com _aquele _sorriso nos lábios. Foi naquele instante que ele começou a pensar em mais de cento e quarenta e nove formas de pedi-la em casamento, porque mesmo que ela tivesse passado a vida inteira não pensando em casar, com medo talvez de um futuro, ele iria fazer um pedido irrecusável.

**x-x-x**

—53%.

Temari já estava olhando para Shikamaru antes mesmo dele começar a falar. O moreno estava sentado na sua frente, braços cruzados, olhos fechados e cabeça inclinada no encosto da cadeira. Ela percebeu que a voz dele estava arrastada, culpa do sakê que estavam bebendo, que haviam ganho do casamento de Naruto e Hinata, mas não comentou nada pois sabia que provavelmente estava no mesmo estado.

—Tínhamos apenas 53% de chance de dar certo como casal.

A loira simplesmente revirou os olhos para o namorado, sem disfarçar que havia achado ridículo o assunto que ele havia iniciado, e aproveitou para tomar mais um gole de bebida. Com apenas um dos olhos abertos a encarando agora, Shikamaru percebeu isso. Antes que ela pedisse outra explicação, ele levantou da sua cadeira e sentou-se ao seu lado, um braço sobre os seus ombros enquanto a outra mão parou em seus joelhos em um gesto automático.

—O casamento de Naruto e Hinata me fez pensar. Veja bem, – Ele disse com um tom engraçado, que a fez rir. – aqueles dois não tem muitas coisas em comum, e as chances de algo dar errado é maior do que a de dar certo. Naruto é muito imbecil para Hinata, assim como ela é muito boa para ele. A única coisa que salva ali é que Hinata sempre foi de Naruto, mesmo antes de ele percebê-la.

—E isso soma quantos pontos?

—13.

—Então tínhamos 66%. – Seus lábios se curvaram. – Eu sempre fui sua. No começo lutei muito para não ser, porque... _veja bem,_ – disse imitando o seu tom, fazendo o pequeno sorriso desaparecer. – você era um moleque de catorze anos.

—Você pensou que a diferença de idade seria um problema? Temari, temos problemas mais importantes que este como, por exemplo, três dias de distância.

—No começo, não tínhamos nada. Não podia considerar a distância um problema. O que eu poderia, entretanto, era achar um problema ter me apaixonado por você. Entenda meu lado, com a sua idade naquela época eu já havia vivido horrores que talvez você não viverá pelo resto de sua vida. Sua primeira missão deixou isso bem claro pra mim.

—Posso concordar com você. – Seu olhar ficou perdido por um tempo, talvez lembrando daquele dia.

—Não sei quando foi o exato momento que deixei de ver você como um problema. - Temari se aproximou, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro. – Nunca te odiei, nem quando eu deveria. Sabia que você é insuportável quando quer?

—Gostaria de dizer o mesmo, mas tenho amor à vida.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, e ele foi rápido em tirar a mão de sua perna e segurar seu rosto. Temari não pode deixar de sorrir quando se beijaram, lentamente.

—Me diga, – Ela murmurou, fazendo ele se separar um pouco de sua boca. – na sua conta, você acrescentou os 13% da sua parte? Você também já era meu.

—79% então. Não tinha pensado, mas também, nunca houve outra garota.

—Nunca?

—Nunca. Às vezes seu primeiro amor é também o último.

—Aww. – Ela se afastou o suficiente para assistir suas bochechas corarem. Segurou sem muita delicadeza seu rosto, e deu um beijo estalado em seus lábios o fazendo ficar mais vermelho. – Você compensa o fato de ser insuportável em momentos como esse.

Shikamaru dessa vez não aguentou, e soltou uma risadinha nervosa. Temari ia fazer mais um comentário, mas ficou quieta quando ele com toda a força que tinha a ergueu da cadeira e a sentou em seu colo.

—Me lembre de te dar sakê mais vezes, nunca ouvi tantos elogios.

—Idiota. Se quiser ouvir o que eu penso sobre você, é só me perguntar.

—E correr o risco de ouvir que sou um maldito preguiçoso? Não, obrigado.

—Shikamaru.

Ele ia lhe beijar novamente, mas parou, ciente de que algo diferente viria após o seu chamado. Temari quase não o chamava pelo nome, e quando o chamava, ele parava tudo que estava fazendo para prestar atenção. Ela podia ver o corpo dele inteiro reagir a sua voz. Seus ombros tencionavam, um leve rubor subia pelo seu pescoço assim como algo brilhava em seus olhos (algo que quem não o conhecia muito bem, talvez não percebesse).

—Você pode ser um maldito preguiçoso, mas é _meu_ maldito preguiçoso. – O peito dele vibrou, e ela sentiu as suas mãos apertarem mais o seu corpo. Encostou a testa na sua, respirou fundo, e continuou. – E eu não preciso de sakê para deixar isso bem claro pra você.

Ele levantou da cadeira, levando-a junto, e a sentou sob a mesa derrubando a garrafa vazia de sakê junto com os masu. Seu sorriso cresceu, e seus dedos invadiram o cabelo do moreno quase os tirando de seu penteado.

—Posso te beijar agora?

—Desde quando precisa de permissão?

**x-x-x**

Temari fazia Shikamaru lembrar-se com frequência que ele _pertencia_ a ela. Quando, inevitavelmente, ela conheceu Shiho (a garota que ajudou-o algumas vezes com algumas mensagens criptografadas, e ele mal lembrava o nome) ele morreu de vergonha porque ela fez questão de se apresentar como sua namorada e de beijá-lo na frente dela. A cada dia que passava ele descobria algo diferente, mas nunca havia imaginado que ela fosse extremamente possessiva e ciumenta. Vê-la nervosa por alguém olhar para ele era estranho, mas principalmente, engraçado.

**x-x-x**

Shikamaru não estava esperando por ela nos portões.

Por um momento Temari se preocupou, mas deu de ombros em seguida sabendo que provavelmente o preguiçoso apenas havia dormido em algum canto e perdido a hora. Já estava escurecendo e enquanto caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha, ficou feliz ao ver que a maioria delas já estavam como antes; o rastro de destruição de dois anos atrás havia desaparecido. As crianças já corriam para as suas casas e ela podia ver no rosto de cada civil que passava ao seu lado tranquilidade e paz que ela nunca pensou que veria novamente.

Passando na frente de um dos seus restaurantes preferidos, uma churrascaria onde ela costumava jantar com Shikamaru todas as vezes que ela vinha visitá-lo, decidiu pegar um pouco de comida e levar para o hotel já que não sabia que horas o namorado iria aparecer. Se ele estivesse na casa de Kurenai, ele não largaria a pequena Mirai tão cedo. Estava sorrindo com o pensamento enquanto estava fazendo o pedido, até que escutou uma voz estridente lhe chamar, uma voz inconfundível.

— Temari-chan!

Virando na direção de Ino, seus olhos arregalaram. Ela acenava para ela com os dois braços, e do seu lado, Sai estava encarando feio todos que começaram a comentar sobre o escândalo da loira. Choji e Karui estavam sentados de frente para o casal, o rapaz lhe sorrindo tímido enquanto a morena fazia sinais para ela se aproximar da mesa. Cancelando sua marmita, se aproximou da mesa em passos rápidos, se surpreendendo mais ainda quando viu que no meio dos dois casais Shikamaru a olhava com cara de tédio tão comum.

— Então aqui está você. – Sussurrou, assim que sentou-se ao seu lado.

— Eu já estava indo te buscar. Acabei perdendo a hora, desculpe.

— Não estou brigando com você. Reunião InoShikaCho. Entendi.

Ela sentiu ele apertar sua mão por debaixo da mesa. Parando pra pensar, sabia que a possibilidade dela passar ali era alta e que por isso Shikamaru não havia se preocupado tanto em ir buscá-la, já que havia a chance de inconscientemente ela vir a seu encontro. Temari pegou o hashi dele enquanto o seu não chegava e pegou um pedaço de carne. Começou a reparar a sua volta e prestar atenção em Ino que estava falando com Karui sobre manter Choji na linha. Eles haviam começado a namorar há pouco tempo, Karui era a embaixadora de Kumogakure em Konoha e Choji tinha sido designado para ser seu guia. A história se repetiu, e ele se apaixonou instantaneamente ainda mais quando soube que a garota cozinhava com maestria. Shikamaru havia lhe dito que nunca tinha visto Choji tão feliz, e aquilo também bastava para a kunoichi. Por estar namorando o Nara, a amizade com Choji e Ino havia acontecido de forma natural. Ver a loira tendo aquele tipo de conversa com Karui a fez lembrar-se de quando ela estava naquela mesma situação, com a diferença que ela tinha colocado Ino em seu lugar com poucas palavras.

—... E não seria de todo mal uma dieta.

— Pare com isso, Ino.

— Estou falando a verdade! Uma alimentação saudável...

— Temari-dono, vamos beber! Uma amizade verdadeira entre duas mulheres só começa quando elas bebem juntas e falam mal de seus homens!

— Karui-san tem uma visão muito divertida de como fazer uma amizade, não é?

— Ela quer fugir da conversa, isso sim.

— Você não acha que já bebeu demais?

— Não querido, não. E estou com fome. Cadê aquele garçom?

— Sai, ele está fingindo que não me ouviu. Vá atrás dele!

— Cara, esse jantar já está me dando dor de cabeça.

— Você pode tomar um remedinho depois, não se preocupe.

—Precisamos de mais sakê.

—Sakê, sakê!

— Garçom?!

Temari riu baixinho enquanto dava um gole do sakê de Shikamaru. Encostando a cabeça no ombro dele, continuou observando os amigos que ela havia aprendido a respeitar e a amar. Olhando para o namorado, viu que ele já a encarava por algum tempo e que concordava: aquele definitivamente ia ser o encontro mais estranho da vida deles.

_(E mal eles sabiam que iria se repetir por muitos e muitos anos). _

**x-x-x**

Shikamaru lembrou-se novamente do seu sonho de casar e ter filhos em uma bela tarde em que estava com Temari visitando Kurenai e a pequena Mirai. Temari mesmo insistindo que não, tinha muito jeito com crianças. A menina de dois anos estava encantada com ela, sorrindo e piscando seus belos olhos vermelhos, esticando as mãozinhas para mexer em seu cabelo. Não saiu de seu colo nem por um minuto, mas Shikamaru não se importou. Estava encantado também, mal conseguindo focar sua atenção em Kurenai que estava conversando com ele, mas a mulher o perdoou porque quando Temari começou a fazer sua filha dormir, cantarolando com sua voz rouca, Shikamaru ficou tão embasbacado que seus desejos estavam esculpidos no seu rosto; ele queria construir uma família ao seu lado.

**x-x-x**

Temari estava de volta à vila, após quase dois meses desde a última visita, dessa vez sem a desculpa de estar em missão. Vestia uma roupa que o fez lembrar-se de quando ela o salvou daquela ninja do som, com a diferença que agora ela havia se tornado uma mulher, e não mais aquela garota que utilizava todas as oportunidades que tinha para lhe provocar e o confundir com seus sorrisos maliciosos e flertes. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, mas ele não comentou nada sobre aquilo; a amava tanto que suspeitava que de qualquer forma, ela estaria bonita aos seus olhos e ela_ realmente_ estava bonita. Chegava a ser cômico que uma mulher tão bonita como Temari se apaixonou por alguém tão comum como ele, mas ele jamais reclamaria de sua sorte.

Estavam sentados em uma das salas do seu clã. Temari havia confessado que estava cada vez mais difícil de fazer as viagens para Konoha, e Shikamaru sabia que também não conseguia sair com a mesma facilidade para ir a Suna. Ele havia pensado em todas as formas de tornar aquilo mais fácil para os dois, mas era difícil fazer isso sem alguém se sacrificar. Ser realista na relação não era o papel dele, e sim, _dela_. Foram deixando o tempo passar, e nunca haviam conversado seriamente sobre esse assunto e agora, o tempo estava contra eles.

—Não posso sair de Konoha. – Ele segurou a mão dela com força, com medo do que viria a seguir. – Me mudar, quero dizer. Alguém precisa cuidar da minha mãe, de Kurenai e Mirai-chan. Meu clã precisa de mim, assim como Choji e Ino. Naruto irá se tornar Hokage futuramente, e o imbecil provavelmente não sabe o que ele realmente irá precisar fazer pela vila...

Ela ficou em silêncio, ouvindo tudo que ele tinha a dizer. Os olhos dela, ah, os olhos que ele tanto adorava, que mudavam de cor dependendo do ambiente (e ele gostava de imaginar, do seu humor), o fitavam de forma intensa; ele notou que ela havia se aproximado, segurando a mão dele com força igual ou superior a que ele segurava. Precisava confessar que estava com medo de sua resposta, mas antes que pudesse dizer que ela não precisava sacrificar sua vida em Suna, que eles dariam um jeito, que ele precisaria apenas de _mais_ tempo para pensar em algo que seria bom, as palavras que saíram dos seus lábios fizeram com que ele soltasse o ar que até então não sabia que estava prendendo.

—Vou sentir falta dos meus irmãos.

**x-x-x**

Temari estranhou o fato de Shikamaru pela primeira vez em anos concordar com uma luta, mas não fez nenhum comentário. Ele apenas criou uma regra, para eles não se machucarem (tanto), que para ser declarado vencedor, eles teriam que pegar um objeto guardado no bolso do outro. Depois de vários minutos, quando a loira finalmente se livrou do seu Kagemane no Jutso e prendeu seu corpo na areia de Sunagakure com o próprio peso, fincando seu leque próximo a sua cabeça de forma assustadora, sorriu porque havia o derrubado de forma espetacular. Porém, quando ela pegou o objeto do bolso dele e viu uma caixinha de veludo, que continha o anel de noivado mais lindo que ela já havia posto os olhos, entendeu que ele havia entregado a luta de novo. Estranhamente, ela não se incomodou dessa vez; quando casassem, ele teria que estar disposto a deixar ela ganhar mesmo.

**x-x-x**

— Vou resumir nossa conversa em poucas palavras, porque sei que você é um homem que não gosta de falar muito.

Shikamaru teve vontade de responder que Gaara era tão pouco um homem tagarela, mas mordeu a língua. Mesmo que o cunhado não fosse mais o assassino sanguinário, ele ainda possuía a força de um para esmagá-lo se quisesse. Kankuro, ao seu lado, também poderia lhe dar muito trabalho se decidisse encará-lo e ele sabia que esse cunhado estava apenas procurando um motivo para bater nele sem piedade. O mestre das marionetes estava sem maquiagem naquele dia, mas nem por isso estava menos assustador.

— Se você a fizer sofrer de alguma forma, nós iremos atrás de você.

— Entenda uma coisa, garoto das sombras: Temari é importante para nós. – Kankuro se aproximou, colocando uma mão no seu ombro, perigosamente perto do seu pescoço – Se você a faz feliz, isso nos deixará feliz. E mesmo que Gaara tenha dito que nós iremos caça-lo, acredito que se algo acontecer, será a própria Temari que irá resolver o assunto. – Shikamaru engoliu em seco, fato que não passou despercebido para o moreno que sorriu de forma doentia – É, isso aí... Não se esqueça quem a minha irmã é.

— Temari irá se tornar sua esposa, mãe dos seus filhos. Mesmo que ela não aceite, peço para que a proteja enquanto ela estiver longe de nós.

Shikamaru assentiu, lembrando-se rapidamente dos relatos da guerra que Temari fez, dizendo que enquanto lutavam contra Madara, Gaara a salvou do meteoro criado pelo Uchiha no último minuto com sua defesa absoluta quase se matando no processo. A relação dela com seus irmãos haviam melhorado muito durante os anos, e os laços criados por eles não seriam mais facilmente quebrados. Um estava disposto a dar a vida pelo outro e agora, Gaara estava pedindo para que ele fizesse esse papel já que estaria longe da irmã.

— Não achei que chegaria o dia que um homem apareceria para nos pedir nossa irmã em casamento... – Soltando finalmente seu ombro, Kankuro caminhou até ficar ao lado de Gaara. Ficou de costas para ele, o olhar fixo na vila através da janela do escritório. – Você vai levar nossa irmã embora, Shikamaru.

—... Não é bem assim.

— Ahh... Estou com vontade de arrancar sua cabeça.

— Controle-se, Kankuro.

Shikamaru sabia que Temari estava ouvindo a conversa atrás da porta e sabia que nesse momento, ela estava sorrindo com as ameaças dos irmãos e de imaginar a possível cara de pavor que ele estava.

— Irei cuidar bem dela, Gaara. – Suspirou. - E Kankuro, irei acompanhá-la todos os meses para visitá-los, não se preocupe.

— Você a ama.

Shikamaru notou que não era uma pergunta, mas respondeu mesmo assim, não perdendo o momento que Gaara sorriu minimamente enquanto Kankuro parecia que ia vomitar.

— Você se tornou um bom homem, Shikamaru. Fico feliz de não ter te matado naquele dia.

—O que?! – Kankuro gritou, visivelmente curioso e extasiado com a informação. – Quando foi isso? Era a oportunidade de ouro, Gaara!

**x-x-x**

Foi em uma noite que estavam apenas conversando em uma casa de chá que Temari confessou que estava muitíssimo enjoada e que precisava de repouso. Ele precisou levá-la no hospital porque no meio do caminho ela quase desmaiou. Eles não eram tão leigos no assunto para não saberem o que poderia ser tudo aquilo, por isso, quando Sakura apareceu na sala de exame, eles se olharam com aquele olhar de _eu sabia_ e foi Shikamaru quem quase desmaiou dessa vez. Temari estava esperando um bebê, já com 3 semanas.

**x-x-x**

A cerimônia foi marcada para dois meses após a descoberta da gravidez; Ino foi de grande valia, organizando as duas cerimônias já com a experiência do próprio casamento e do casamento de Choji. Em Suna, havia sido mais simples e mais voltado para política. Eles apenas foram apresentados para a vila como marido e mulher, e houve uma grande festa para a despedida da Princesa e para festejar a união de Suna e Konoha. Já na casa do Kazekage, houve uma festa mais privada para alguns senhores feudais do País do Vento e outras pessoas importantes que eles nunca lembrariam os nomes. No dia seguinte aos festejos, junto dos irmãos de Temari e mais alguns shinobis, o casal partir em direção a Konoha; na sua vila, Shikamaru sabia que tudo seria bem diferente. Como pra provar sua teoria, viu os clãs Nara, Akimichi e Yamanaka se unirem para realizar uma das maiores festas possíveis. Foi lá que trocaram os votos, assinaram os devidos papéis e de fato casaram, já que Temari precisava ingressar no clã com todas as tradições.

Tudo isso, em uma semana.

Shikamaru estava exausto, mas feliz como nunca pensou que poderia estar. Eram tantas pessoas que em determinado momento ele perdeu Temari de vista, aproveitando para ir até a mesa dos seus amigos. Estava rindo, e ouvindo algumas histórias de Choji contando como Ino quase enlouqueceu os clãs (e Sai em contrapartida, o pobre moço provavelmente teria um lugar garantido no céu) quando seus olhos foram atraídos sem explicação para um canto, onde mesmo com pessoas na frente, ele sabia que Temari estava. Pediu licença, deu um último gole no sakê que estava segurando, largou o masu na mão do amigo, e saiu a seu encontro. Quando chegou na mesa, entretanto, ela não estava lá.

— Procurando por alguém?

Suas mãos serpentearam na sua cintura, subindo pelo seu abdômen em uma espécie de abraço. Ela estava atrás dele, sua voz sussurrada e a boca próxima a sua orelha. Seu corpo inteiro reagiu à proximidade. Virando na sua direção, estendeu suas mãos e segurou o rosto dela com carinho, caminhando para trás de uma das árvores de cerejeira onde Temari o levava com passos lentos. Ela estava de tirar o fôlego em seu quimono branco. Tinha certeza que a maquiagem em seu rosto era trabalho de Karui, assim como seu cabelo deve ter sido trabalho de Ino. Sua mulher, _sua esposa_, a mãe do seu filho, o estava deixando constrangido pela milésima vez naquela noite.

— Você está com uma cara idiota, Shikamaru... – Temari se aproximou, tocando seus narizes. – E eu nem precisei destruir uma floresta inteira para matar alguém por você.

— Aquele dia eu estava assustado. Cara de assustado, não de idiota.

— Não... – Ela apenas encostou os lábios nos seus, e continuou a falar. – Aquele dia você estava com cara de menininho apaixonado. Cara de _primeiro amor_.

Se beijaram finalmente, e ficaram assim até serem interrompidos por Kankuro, que estava bêbado e chamando a atenção de todos para fazer um discurso sobre sua bela irmã e seu cunhado idiota das sombras.

Foi um casamento inesquecível.

**x-x-x**

— Qual o problema?

— Você acha que o bebê pode ser uma menina? Mirai-chan iria adorar ter uma amiga.

— Bem... Eu planejei em casar com uma mulher nem muito bonita e nem muito feia, que fosse tranquila, nem um pouco problemática, e ter com ela uma menina e um menino exatamente nessa ordem. Da forma que o universo vai contra a tudo que eu esperava, acredito que será um menino.

— Espero que ele não tenha o meu cabelo.

— Ele precisa ser parecido com você de alguma forma. E eu gosto do seu cabelo.

— Como provavelmente serei eu a arrumar o cabelo dessa criança, prefiro que ele tenha o seu.

— Mas o meu cabelo é comum demais.

— Hm... Minha personalidade talvez?

— Seria um problema. Que tal seus olhos? Igual Chocho com os olhos de Karui.

— Ok, meus olhos e sua inteligência.

— A criança puxará a _nossa _inteligência. Ele vai me bater no shoji com dois anos.

— Não vamos exagerar. Ele pode ser o primeiro da turma, o melhor ninja, com as notas mais altas.

— Estamos falando do _meu_ filho aqui... Provas são irritantes.

— Estamos falando do meu filho também. O que você acha que acontecerá se ele tirar uma nota ruim ou se formos chamados na Academia porque ele criou algum tipo de problema?

—... Coitado. Espere, estamos falando _ele_ o tempo todo. Porque me perguntou se acho que pode ser uma menina quando você fala com tanta certeza que é um menino?

— Só queria saber sua opinião.

**x-x-x**

Quando Shikadai nasceu, e Temari pela primeira vez o pegou no colo, ela entendeu sua mãe e, da mesma forma, prometeu que protegeria aquela criança para todo o sempre. Shikamaru estava muito ocupado tentando parar de chorar, mas quando se acalmou, prometeu o mesmo, depois de agradecer Temari e beijar todo o seu rosto.

**x-x-x**

—Uau.

Shikadai ficou estranhamente quieto enquanto Kankurou o segurava pela primeira vez, os braços trêmulos. Por um momento Temari pensou que o bebê teria alguma reação com seu irmão, afinal, a roupa preta e a maquiagem não ajudava, mas ele era tão pequeno que não percebia talvez quanto seu tio era assustador.

—Ok, isso é muito estranho.

— Você acha?

— Acho. Hey, Gaara, eu não vou derrubar ele!

—... É por precaução.

Temari mordeu o lábio inferior para não rir quando notou a areia de Gaara rodeando o irmão. Mesmo que desajeitado, o rapaz tinha controle total do que estava fazendo (ela também não o deixaria carregar o bebê se não fosse dessa forma).

—Ele não se parece nem um pouco com você. Sério. Esses Naras devem ter algum problema por que eles apenas criam _clones_. – Temari, Shikamaru e Gaara responderam ao mesmo tempo:_ "O único problema aqui é a sua cara"_, _"yare yare"_ e _"Não diga que o meu sobrinho tem problemas"_. – Oe oe, o sobrinho não é só seu. Esse pirralho também é meu!

—Muito me fascina o fato de você estar tão possessivo com ele, você odeia crianças. – Respondeu Gaara em tom seco, arrancando uma gargalhada forçada de Kankuro.

—Gaara... Você esmagava crianças. – Ele fingiu apertar Shikadai. – Literalmente.

— Ok, chega!

Shikamaru seguindo o exemplo do filho estava muito quieto. Temari fez sinal para que ele saísse do seu lado e levantasse para que os irmãos viessem até ela e quando assim o fizeram, ela pegou seu bebê sem dificuldades, fez Gaara sentar-se ao seu lado e colocou Shikadai em seus braços.

Nem mesmo Kankuro quis fazer piada.

O neném ergueu os bracinhos, como se quisesse fazer alguma coisa e o ruivo estendeu sua mão para ele. Agarrando um de seus dedos com toda a força que tinha, ele bocejou e fechou os olhos, seus pequenos olhos verdes que refletiam toda sua pureza, relaxando e começando a dormir. A areia em torno de Gaara voltou à cabaça, um claro sinal de que não havia do que proteger a criança.

Temari foi à única que se moveu, apenas para erguer a mão e passar nas costas do irmão mais novo que agora chorava copiosamente.

**x-x-x**

O kanji em sua testa, marcado com sangue, foi feito em uma época que Gaara era apenas aquele que amava a si mesmo. Em tom baixinho, ele explicou aquilo para Shikadai, agora com um ano, mesmo que soubesse que o sobrinho não estivesse entendendo uma só palavra que dizia. Mas Temari e Kankuro entendiam, viam como era importante para Gaara ter alguém na sua vida que não tinha lembranças dele como um monstro. E parados no batente da porta do quarto do pequeno, observando o irmão mais novo fazê-lo dormir, não puderam deixar de sorrir e se emocionar ao ouvir que o kanji agora era uma marca que provava que Gaara era um homem que amava muitos, mas que amava acima de todos, incondicionalmente, Shikadai.

**x-x-x**

—Temari disse que te encontraríamos aqui.

Abrindo um dos olhos, sem se mover para não derrubar Shikadai (agora com um ano e dois meses) que estava deitado em cima da sua barriga, cumprimentou Choji e Ino, ambos parados de pé ao seu lado. Choji estava com um saco de batatas em uma mão e sua filha adormecida na outra enquanto Ino carregava o filho e uma bolsa nos braços. ChoCho já estava babando na mão do pai, assim como Shikadai estava babando em sua barriga, mas eles não pareciam se importar. Inojin estava desperto, olhando todos com atenção.

Choji com cuidado deitou-se na grama também, colocando Chocho no seu peito. Ino sentou-se próxima a uma arvore, encostando suas costas na madeira. Shikamaru sorriu para a loira, e depois olhou para a menina morena no colo do amigo, sorrindo mais quando a viu franzir o rostinho quando um mosquitinho pousou em seu nariz. Havia puxado mais a mãe, mas era óbvio em seus traços que era uma Akimichi. Assim como Shikadai, ela havia completado um ano a poucos meses; Inojin, também tinha a mesma faixa de idade. Os brincos nas orelhas eram iguais, e Shikamaru sabia que receberiam eles de volta apenas daqui alguns anos quando o trio se graduasse.

Shikamaru virou a cabeça na direção das nuvens de novo e começou a pensar. Sabia que o mundo agora estava calmo, mas sempre havia alguns problemas com bandidos ou ninjas que insistiam em ter propósitos malignos por aí. Os filhos deles se tornariam ninjas em alguns anos, participariam dos exames para qualificação, e com sorte não passariam o que os pais passaram com algo parecido com a Akatsuki e sua guerra. Sabia que o filho se tornaria um monstro em batalha se fosse treinado por Temari e sua família, e que se puxasse para a sua inteligência seria um estrategista melhor até mesmo que seu avô. Chocho, a doce Chocho, um dia se tornaria uma grande mulher (em todos os sentidos); se tiver a personalidade explosiva de Karui, assim como a força e o coração bondoso de Choji, ela não perderia para ninguém. Inojin, doce Inojin,_ criança-que-não-chora-e-nem-cria-problemas _Inojin, seria explosivo como os pais apenas na hora que fosse necessário; calmo, concentrado em seus deveres, provavelmente será aquele que colocara juízo na cabeça dos demais assim como Ino sempre esteve ali para guiar ele e Choji nos momentos mais difíceis. E se Mirai, com três anos a mais que eles, seguisse o caminho dos pais e se tornasse jounin ainda jovem, se fosse ela a treinar aquele time... Seriam imbatíveis.

Seria a melhor e mais forte formação InoShikaCho da história.

— Do que você está rindo?

Shikamaru tirou os olhos das nuvens e encarou Choji que tinha uma expressão curiosa.

— Do futuro.

Choji riu também dessa vez, e sem querer, fez Chocho e Shikadai acordarem. Ambos abriram os olhinhos, dourados e verdes, e piscaram várias vezes. Ela se espreguiçou, quase rolando para o chão (mas seu pai foi rápido), e ficou quietinha observando todos ao seu redor. Shikamaru ainda ria quando a menininha o encarou e estendeu os bracinhos na sua direção. Shikadai desceu sozinho de seu colo, sem dificuldade, e sentou-se na grama. Quando viu Choji, começou a tentar subir nele.

— Olhe só para vocês. - Ino fingiu secar uma lágrima dos olhos. Choji suspirou, olhando com carinho para o pequeno Nara, o mesmo carinho com que Shikamaru olhava para Chocho. - Pais e tios babões.

— Babados, você quis dizer. - Vendo o olhar divertido de Ino, Shikamaru concordou. - Ok, babões.

**x-x-x**

A primeira palavra de Shikadai, foi mamãe. Não exatamente mamãe, algo como _"mã"_, que fez Temari derreter e se adiantar para beijar cada pedacinho do pequeno rosto do filho que não entendeu nada e continuou brincando com seus blocos de madeira. Shikamaru quis dizer que o _"mã"_ podia significar muitas coisas, mas preferiu ficar quieto porque logo em seguida, aquela felicidade de Temari lhe trouxe benefícios. E enquanto ela sentou em seu colo, prendendo-o com suas pernas, e começou a beijar sua boca, murmurando que Shikadai era o maior presente que ele poderia ter lhe dado, Shikamaru decidiu que _"mã" _era sua nova palavra favorita.

**x-x-x**

— O que houve?

Shikadai, quatro anos, apareceu na porta da cozinha com os olhos arregalados. Tinha um corte na sua testa, o sangue correndo e manchando sua camiseta branca. Shikamaru quase desmaiou quando viu o estado do filho, mas correu para pegar alguns curativos. Temari foi mais rápida ao correr na sua direção, largando tudo que tinha em mãos pro alto, jogando os joelhos no chão. Segurou o filho em seus braços, e como se tivesse ativado algum tipo de mecanismo nele, seu semblante mudou e ele começou a chorar como nunca havia chorado.

—O que houve, Shikadai? – Repetiu, com mais veemência.

— Shuriken.

Pegando o filho no colo, caminhou até a mesa. Tentou fazê-lo sentar, mas ele não desgrudava os bracinhos do seu pescoço. Temari suspirou, e depois de acalmá-lo um pouco, conseguiu fazer ele a soltar para ver o quão profundo havia sido o corte. Shikamaru estava de volta, olhos arregalados e pele quase sem cor. Temari fez uma nota mental para chamar sua atenção mais tarde sobre demonstrar medo na frente do filho.

— O que eu te disse sobre treinar com shurikens?

— Que sou pequeno pra elas.

— E porque você não me ouviu?

Seu filho ficou em silêncio, apenas fungando hora ou outra. Juntos, Shikamaru e Temari começaram a limpar o menino, tirando a camisa suja e passando um pano molhado no sangue. Erguendo a mão, usando o pouco que sabia, Temari concentrou o seu chakra e fez com que o sangue parasse de correr. Os olhinhos verdes de Shikadai estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar, mas agora que ele se acalmou, eles voltaram a ficar da cor normal – apenas a pontinha do seu nariz ainda estava vermelha.

—... Dói.

— Eu sei. Fique parado.

Depois daquilo, Temari levou o filho para um banho, o vestiu, o alimentou, deu uma pílula anti-infecciosa e não teve mais um segundo sozinha. Até mesmo quando ela ia fazer algo básico, Shikadai a seguia, segurando a barra de seu quimono. Quando notou que ele tremia levemente ao ver qualquer objeto cortante, ela precisou acalmá-lo, dizendo que era normal se machucar com o equipamento ninja. Ela mostrou suas cicatrizes, contou histórias, e de repente, Shikadai estava bom novamente. Shikamaru lhe disse que era um daqueles milagres que apenas mães conseguiam, e ela permitiu-se perguntar pela primeira vez, se em algum lugar, sua mãe estava a aprovando.

**x-x-x**

Shikadai não deixava de surpreender Shikamaru. Ele havia apenas ensinado o básico ao seu filho, e em menos de uma semana, ele estava usando seu Kagemane em todos do clã, e principalmente, em Mirai – quando a garota aparecia no clã para treinar. Ao ver o filho em dois meses, sendo capaz de manipular sua sombra com precisão que ele não tinha na idade, um sentimento estranho e não identificado começou a nascer dentro de si. O deixava feliz, o fazia ter vontade de gritar para todos como o seu filho era bom. Temari lhe esclareceu, dizendo que aquilo se chamava _orgulho_.

**x-x-x**

— Eu volto assim que puder. Cuide do nosso pirralho.

— Não precisa me pedir isso.

— Força do hábito.

Uma de suas mãos o abraçava pela cintura, enquanto outra brincava com a aliança dele presa em seu colar – algo que eles haviam combinado, já que manter as alianças nos dedos os fazia correr o risco de perdê-las. Ele a abraçou também e depois de alguns segundos, com um beijo curto, Temari se despediu e saiu do clã em direção à estrada com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Shikamaru ficou parado no batente da porta a observando até que sua silhueta se misturou com as sombras da noite. Na sua ultima visita, Gaara havia pedido para ela ir em uma missão especial para ele, já que Kankuro estava trabalhando com outra coisa. Se fosse há alguns anos, sua esposa não pensaria duas vezes antes de aceitar. Agora, com o filho pequeno que havia completado seis anos, ela pareceu meio incerta. Coube a Shikamaru insistir para que ela fosse, dando certeza que tudo estaria bem; verdade seja dita, ele não queria que ela realmente fosse, mas sabia que era algo que ela _queria _fazer. Temari não admitiria o quanto ir em uma missão pelo irmão, à uma batalha provavelmente, a deixaria feliz.

E sua missão na terra agora era de fazer sua mulher feliz.

Observando a casa vazia e silenciosa, Shikamaru suspirou. Não era a primeira vez, mas ficar separado de Temari o deixava entediado. Caminhando pelos corredores, passou no quarto do filho abrindo a porta com cuidado. Ele ainda estava dormindo na mesma posição que estava quando Temari se despediu dele. Depois de ter certeza que estava realmente tudo bem, foi para o seu quarto e dormiu assim que encostou a cabeça no travesseiro.

_Shikadai se parece muito com você. Um bebê chorão._

Resmungando, Shikamaru abriu os olhos apenas para ter certeza que a voz de Temari que o fez acordar veio de um sonho. Sua mulher ainda estava em missão, provavelmente longe de Konoha. Olhando no relógio da cabeceira da cama, murmurou seu descontentamento e voltou a fechar os olhos. Odiava dormir sozinho.

— Mamãe?

Abriu os olhos dessa vez com rapidez. Saltando da cama, correu para a porta do quarto, quase tropeçando em seu filho que já estava com a mão levantada para bater na madeira. Ele arregalou os olhos e deu dois passos para trás, caindo. Shikamaru riu e ajoelhou-se na frente do filho, estendendo os braços para que ele levantasse e o abraçasse; mas ele nem se moveu.

— Qual o problema, Shikadai?

— Não consigo dormir. – Ele tinha olheiras embaixo dos olhos, o que preocupou Shikamaru; os Naras não tinham problemas pra dormir. Aquela criança tinha mais de Temari do que ela admitia. Levantou e o olhou de maneira séria, mas sua voz saiu enrolada quando falou. – Quero falar com a minha mãe.

— Bem... Sua mãe não está em casa. Somos só eu e você.

—... Que saco.

— Concordo.

Aceitando finalmente, a criança o abraçou, deixando ser levado até a cama. Shikamaru arrumou os travesseiros e dividiu as cobertas, da maneira que achava que ele ficaria mais confortável. Shikadai deitou-se, colocou o dedo na boca e estendeu a outra mão para segurar com força o tecido da sua camisa. Shikamaru ficou observando-o fechando os olhos aos poucos, zonzo, mas tentando lutar para manter-se acordado. Ele estendeu a mão, passando levemente nos seus cabelos, tão parecidos com o seu, e viu seu filho vacilar.

— Pode dormir. Não vou a lugar nenhum.

Quando chegou, um pouco depois da hora do almoço, Temari achou estranho quando encontrou a casa silenciosa. Pensou que o marido e o filho haviam saído para algum lugar, mas se surpreendeu ao chegar no quarto e vendo que, apesar da hora, suas _duas_ crianças estavam dormindo tranquilamente; bocas abertas, braços estendidos, e cabelos bagunçados. Não resistindo à cena, saiu do quarto silenciosamente e foi buscar a câmera para registrar o momento já pensando qual legenda colocaria.

**x-x-x**

Shikamaru não era um grande fã de fotos, mais especificamente em sair nelas. Em sua carteira em um bolso escondido, ele mantinha uma única foto de Temari que ela nem mesmo sabia da existência, cortesia do seu irmão. Ela estava no deserto, olhando para a câmera por cima dos ombros, como se a pessoa quem bateu –Kankuro - a tivesse chamado. Seus olhos estavam naquele tom que ele não conseguia definir entre verde e azul, seus cabelos dançando com a brisa, e sua pele magnifica contra o sol. Atrás da foto, a legenda era simples: Problemática. Se um dia ela achasse aquilo em sua carteira, ele sabia que ela rasgaria em mil pedacinhos, por isso tinha cópias escondidas em vários livros. Temari também não era fã de fotos.

**x-x-x**

— Eu estou com dor de barriga.

— Você terá que criar novos truques, moleque. Vamos.

Shikadai se levantou quando ela puxou o cobertor da sua cama, e a encarou de maneira aborrecida. Temari o encarou de volta, e ficaram nesse jogo até o menino bufar e ir em direção do banheiro. Sorrindo com a pequena vitória, a loira sentou no colchão e puxou para o colo sua mochila que estava largada nos pés da cama. Começou a conferir seus materiais vendo que ele havia esquecido o mais importante: caderno.

Era o primeiro dia de aula de Shikadai na Academia Ninja.

Shikamaru já estava na porta de casa esperando para levar o filho, junto com seus companheiros de time e seus respectivos filhos, outra tradição InoShikaCho. Ela ouvia de minuto em minuto a voz de Chocho gritando para que Shikadai se apressasse, e tomando o exemplo da menina, foi até a porta do banheiro para acelerá-lo.

— Só falta o cabelo.

Temari sorriu e abriu a porta, encontrando seu filho na ponta dos pés para enxergar o espelho, atrapalhado para prender o cabelo e se equilibrar ao mesmo tempo. Já estava vestido com as roupas com o símbolo do clã para que todas crianças reconhecessem da onde ele vinha.

— Não preciso de ajuda.

— Oh... – Temari virou os olhos, antes de puxar o elástico de suas mãos, e o virar de costas para ela, ouvindo um resmungo de protesto. – Não temos tempo. Se quiser se arrumar sozinho, acorde mais cedo amanhã.

— Amanhã também tenho que ir? Que saco.

— Cuidado com a boca.

Enquanto penteava seus cabelos, Temari não pode deixar de notar que seu filho já passava da altura da sua barriga. Por conta da altura do Shikamaru, ele provavelmente seria mais alto que ela aos quinze anos; seu moleque estava crescendo. E estava crescendo com a aparência de seu pai, fazendo seu coração derreter no peito cada vez que o olhava com atenção. Era lindo.

Assim que terminou, indicou a mochila para ele que a pegou e jogou sobre os ombros. Cruzaram o corredor juntos e quando abriram a porta para a saída da casa, Chocho e Inojin já correram na sua direção, tagarelas, elétricos e ansiosos. Shikadai só os olhava com tédio evidente, mas com uma pontinha de felicidade ao vê-los.

Temari ergueu uma das sobrancelhas na direção do marido quando percebeu que ele a estava encarando. Em mais uma de suas conversas silenciosas, ele se entenderam e amaldiçoaram o tempo que estava passando rápido demais. Indo em sua direção, Temari deu um leve beijo em seus lábios antes de ajoelhar na frente do filho.

— Se comporte hoje.

— Tá certo.

Deu um beijo em seu rosto e ficou parada observando-o ir com os amigos. Ele olhou para trás apenas uma vez, porque seu pai havia mandado, e acenou com preguiça. Quando estava fora do seu campo de visão, Temari suspirou profundamente e voltou para dentro de casa, indo em busca de pergaminho, pena e tinta para escrever uma carta à seus irmãos para dizer que o sobrinho deles estava virando um homenzinho chato igual a todos os homens da vida dela.

**x-x-x**

Shikadai foi crescendo e, apesar da aparência do pai, puxando toda personalidade de sua mãe. Foi Shikamaru que o seguiu um dia, na volta da escola, e se surpreendeu ao ver o filho envolvido em uma briga de rua. Eram em torno de sete crianças mais velhas, que entraram em seu caminho e no de seus amigos o chamando de idiota preguiçoso, chamando Chocho de gorda inútil e Inojin de mulherzinha. Pensou em ir ao seu auxilio quando viu que não era necessário. Os outros dois não precisaram nem se mexer, apenas ficaram assistindo a cena – Chocho sorrindo e Inojin implorando para que eles parassem a briga. Shikadai não deixava ninguém falar de seus amigos, e era _assustador _quando estava nervoso.

**x-x-x**

Shikamaru recebeu uma mensagem de um shinobi, que trabalhava para outro shinobi, que trabalhava para _outro_, que sua mulher havia dito que sua presença era exigida no clã. Avisando Naruto que ia se ausentar, partiu na direção do clã o mais rápido possível, parando apenas para comprar alguns dangos para Temari; para ela _exigir_ sua presença dessa forma, alguma coisa ele tinha feito e ela não estava satisfeita. Enquanto corria pelos telhados, começou a lembrar de todas as datas importantes da vida dos dois, mas nada lhe vinha à cabeça.

Quando abriu a porta de casa, depois de respirar fundo, encontrou ela e o filho sentados na sala já o aguardando. Ela tinha uma expressão divertida, que apenas aumentou quando viu o doce em suas mãos. Shikadai, que estava sempre emburrado nos últimos tempos (hormônios, e genes Sabaku despertando na adolescência) o olhava... _sorrindo_.

— Recebeu meu recado?

— Foi você quem me exigiu aqui?

— Se mamãe quisesse falar com você, ela teria ido te buscar pelos cabelos. Você já foi mais inteligente, velho.

Admitindo a derrota para seu filho insolente, aproveitando que estava com o dia de folga – Naruto insistiu que ele não voltasse ao trabalho hoje, se sentou no chão e logo deitou, apoiando a cabeça nas pernas de sua mulher que não demorou para soltar seus cabelos.

— E então... - Abriu os olhos que havia fechado inconscientemente e olhou para o filho, que havia parado de sorrir e voltava a olhá-lo aborrecido. – Não vai falar nada?

—Obrigado pelo dia de folga.

— Eu não acredito que você não percebeu. – Dessa vez, foi Temari quem disse, beliscando uma de suas bochechas. – Preste atenção. Não tem alguma coisa de diferente no seu filho hoje?

Shikamaru voltou a olhar seu garoto, agora com mais atenção. Não havia nada de diferente nele, _nada_. Olhou para mulher atrás de uma dica e ela sorriu daquela maneira perigosa, sem paciência.

— _Hitaiate. – _Sussurrou_._

Seus olhos dessa vez bateram direto no hitaiate prata, com o símbolo de Konoha, que o filho mantinha pendurado no pescoço. Dando um tapa mental em si mesmo, Shikamaru sentou-se. Shikadai voltou a sorrir, e deu um leve peteleco na peça de metal, o barulho se misturando a risada de Temari.

—Achei que o conselheiro do Hokage gostaria de saber em primeira mão que meus serviços estão à disposição da vila.

—Moleque metido. – Shikamaru murmurou para a mulher, que deu de ombros.

— Vou também até o centro, mandar uma mensagem para o _Kazekage-sama_ avisando que meus serviços estão também à disposição de Sunagakure.

—Lembre-se que você é apenas um genin.

—Por enquanto velho, por enquanto.

— Você pode mandar um recado meu? – Temari chamou a atenção do filho, fazendo ele parar de atormentar o pobre pai. – Mande meus irmãos ingratos virem nos visitar. Já fazem dois meses.

— Ok.

— E fale para seu tio Kankuro que dessa vez, ele precisa me trazer os doces que prometeu.

— Tá, tá. Mais alguma coisa?

— Sim. – Mas foi Shikamaru que disse dessa vez. Levantou e caminhou até o filho que já estava na porta da sala para sair e, totalmente fora de sua personalidade, abaixou e o abraçou como há muito não fazia. Instantaneamente as bochechas de Shikadai coraram. – Parabéns pela graduação, Shikadai.

**x-x-x**

Shikadai se tornou chunnin em seu primeiro exame. Diferente do pai, ele não desistiu de nenhuma batalha e venceu até mesmo Bolt nas batalhas individuais, para desespero do Hokage. Enquanto assistia as finais ao lado de Temari, no camarote junto com o Kazekage e outros familiares, não pode deixar de pensar novamente em como Shikadai era perfeito. Era o balanço perfeito entre ele e a mulher. Se tinha colocado na cabeça que seria chunnin (lógico que não tinha nada a ver com a ameaça de Temari), ele venceria de forma espetacular. E assim foi. Uma bela estratégia, sem chance de fugas, e seu oponente desistindo do combate. O sorriso que ele deu em direção à plateia, só lhe deu a certeza. Perfeito.

**x-x-x**

Se perguntassem a ele, com certeza diria que aquela era a situação mais estranha que já tinha vivido.

Estava sentado na floresta do clã e em seu joelho, o encarando, uma doninha caolha. Sua mãe havia chamado ele ali para entregar seu presente de aniversário de quatorze anos, e por um momento, ele pensou que seria algo normal. Ele deveria saber que nada que vinha da sua família era considerado normal, e assistiu suas esperanças indo embora. Quando chegaram naquele ponto da floresta, afastados das casas e até mesmo dos cervos, Shikadai percebeu que o presente da sua mãe não era algo que ela gostaria de exibir. Ela mordeu o dedo e fez seu Kuchiyose, que ele havia apenas escutado em histórias. Sua empolgação, porém, morreu no instante que a doninha pulou nele.

— Kamatari, esse é meu filho Shikadai.

O garoto ficou esperando que Kamatari falasse alguma coisa - já que os sapos de Bolt falavam, até demais, mas ele permaneceu em silêncio. Foi quando decidiu erguer as mãos para tentar tocá-lo, mas se arrependeu no mesmo minuto.

— Ele me mordeu!

Enquanto tentava parar o sangue que começou a sair da ferida, sua mãe abriu o pergaminho que havia sido invocado junto com o pequeno monstro. Vendo as marcas de sangue ele entendeu de maneira rápida que era daquela forma que precisava ser feito. Deu uma última olhada para a doninha, que assim como a mãe parecia estar se controlando para não zombar do seu escândalo, e pressionou os dedos e a palma da mão, seguindo o exemplo da última marca que curiosamente, pertencia a sua mãe.

— Completo. – Kamatari finalmente falou, quando ele escreveu seu nome no pergaminho.

— Completo. – Sua mãe reafirmou, dando um beijo estalado em sua testa. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. – Kamatari será um dos seus melhores amigos, assim como ele é meu. Irá te defender, como me defendeu por tantas vezes e me ajudou a defender outros. Irá ser seu nakama enquanto viver.

— Eu só preciso chamá-lo? – Olhou para o dedo mordido, e depois para a doninha. – Francamente, é realmente necessário o sangue Kamatari?

— Sim.

— Que problemático.

Sua mãe se ajeitou, e o puxou para um abraço. Eram raros os momentos que ele se permitia cair nos braços dela, por isso, se ajeitou da melhor maneira que podia, e Kamatari fez o mesmo. Os três ficaram deitados em silêncio. Shikadai estava quase dormindo quando sua mãe voltou a falar.

— Sei que o seu Kagemane já beira a perfeição, mas houve uma situação onde nem o cérebro do seu pai e o jutso foram úteis. Eu apareci para ajudá-lo no último minuto, e Kamatari me ajudou. Caso não venha ninguém ao seu auxílio futuramente, eu quero que você invoque nosso amigo. Quero que proteja os seus. Quero que se proteja.

— Você vai me dar o seu leque? – Perguntou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

— Claro que não, seu pai irá comprar o seu. – Ouviu sua mãe rir, como se a ideia de se separar de seu leque fosse absurda. – Você não irá precisar carregá-lo como eu, apenas um pergaminho de invocação já será o bastante.

— Chocho vai morrer de inveja.

— Inojin-kun também.

Com mais coragem, ele ergueu a mão acariciando a cabeça da doninha. Pode jurar que viu um sorriso antes dele desaparecer em fumaça. A mãe murmurou_ "ele gostou de você"_ no seu ouvido, antes de abraça-lo com mais força contra o seu peito. O garoto ficou ali aproveitando o momento, e antes de pegar no sono, agradeceu à sua maneira, arrancando um sorriso da mulher que lhe amava mais do que poderia um dia imaginar que amaria.

—... Valeu, Mãe.

**x-x-x**

A nova formação Ino-Shika-Cho, acompanhados pela jounin responsável pelo time, haviam sido convocados para uma missão Rank-A. Temari havia insistido para ele não fazer nada precipitado e deixar as crianças se _divertirem_, mas Shikamaru a ignorou e seguiu o time disfarçadamente junto de Choji e Sai, para ajudá-los caso acontecesse algo (afinal, era a primeira missão séria deles). Seus instintos se mostraram corretos quando eles caíram em uma emboscada, mas antes que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa para ajudá-los, antes até dos filhos entrarem em formação, a jounin responsável, _Mirai_, liberou seu genjutso e atacou em seguida com os ataques rápidos do seu pai, acabando com a luta em poucos minutos. A morena virou o rosto exatamente na direção onde os pais super protetores estavam e sorriu, enquanto rodava a arma do seu pai em um dos dedos. Piscando um dos olhos, Shikamaru agradeceu e fez o caminho de volta pra Konoha com Choji e Sai, ainda ouvindo os gritos do filho dizendo que _"um homem não pode ser protegido por uma mulher!"_. Temari tinha razão em não se preocupar; o _rei_ de Asuma protegeria o seu _rei_.

**x-x-x**

—Não me olhe assim, Shikadai. Coloquei bastante porque você terá um longo dia de treinamento, Mirai já deve estar chegando.

—Mãe, eu vou explodir desse jeito.

—Coma tudo.

—Problemática...

Ele observou a mulher bater levemente na cabeça do filho com o pequeno leque que tinha em mãos antes de ir buscar o restante do almoço. Shikadai, dezesseis anos, já estava acostumado com o tratamento da mãe e obedeceu seus comandos sem reclamar mais. Shikamaru ergueu os olhos da sua tigela de arroz, olhando para o filho que vestia o colete verde de chunnin por cima da blusa preta com o símbolo do clã, que lhe dava um ar maduro que não existia à seus olhos. Ele ainda via nele a mesma criança que até um tempo atrás pedia para andar nos seus ombros. Sabia que Temari não o deixaria em paz e que provavelmente seu moleque estaria se tornando jounin até o final do ano, e sabia que ele não reclamaria quando ela mandasse ele marcar o exame de qualificação; quanto mais alto seu rank, mais chances de trabalhar para seus tios.

Não percebeu que estava o observando até o momento que viu seu olhar zangado levantar na sua direção.

—Você está me encarando.

Shikamaru ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, e continuou analisando o filho. Ele nem ao menos piscou, e sua boca estava curvada no bico que ele insistia em fazer quando estava irritado ou até mesmo entediado com alguma coisa. Temari se aproximou, mas nem assim eles quebraram o contato visual.

— Diga, velho.

— Eu sei o que você está pensando.

— Sabe?

— Sim.

— Desde quando você sabe usar o Shintenshin no Jutso? – Finalmente desfazendo a cara emburrada, Shikadai levantou os lábios em um leve sorriso como se não acreditasse no que ele estivesse afirmando. – Vamos lá... O que eu estou pensando?

— Está se perguntando porque alguém como eu, casou com alguém como sua mãe.

— Na realidade, não. – Shikamaru sabia que ele estava mentindo apenas para não dar o braço a torcer. Temari notou o mesmo e disfarçou. – Mas talvez, você pode me responder essa pergunta. Fiquei curioso.

E enquanto olhava pro seu filho, que o olhava de volta com expectativa, a nostalgia bateu nele de forma doce. Tentando disfarçar os olhos marejados, e evitando olhar na direção de Temari (que conhecia muito bem aquela história), terminou sua refeição. Parecia que estava se vendo naquele dia, com seus treze anos, ouvindo a voz do seu pai. Se pudesse voltar no tempo, ah se pudesse voltar, ele diria que seu pai era um idiota de sorte por ter encontrado uma mulher como sua mãe.

— Por causa do sorriso. – Resumiu, para não ter que falar muito com a voz embargada.

—... Sério?

— É a maldição dos Naras. – Deu de ombros, olhando para Temari ao seu lado. – Boa sorte em se apaixonar por uma mulher mais problemática que sua mãe.

— Não acredito nessas bobagens.

—Faça como quiser, mas não diga que não te avisei.

— Sabe quem tem um sorriso legal também? – Temari entrou na conversa, maliciosa, e Shikamaru sabia o que viria a seguir. Sua mulher era cruel. – Mirai-chan.

O filho disfarçou muito bem, e disse que nunca havia reparado - outra mentira. Mas então a garota apareceu na porta, com seu jeito agitado, e se lançou na mesa justamente ao seu lado, _sorrindo_. Shikamaru e Temari assistiram com verdadeiro assombro seu filho piscar várias vezes, gaguejar e corar. Shikamaru apertou sua mão por debaixo da mesa, e falou no ouvido de sua mulher quando notou os mais jovens entretidos em uma conversa, _"maldição dos Naras"_, e ela apenas assentiu, não deixando de perder um só lance da cena que se seguia na sua frente.

Tal pai, tal filho.

**x-x-x**

Shikadai sempre que podia reclamava das demonstrações públicas de afeto dos pais. Se eles estavam jogando shogi, ou andando na rua, ou trabalhando juntos, ou até mesmo fazendo tarefas domésticas, eles paravam entre um ou outro movimento para se beijarem. Percebendo que não adiantava reclamar, Shikadai apenas se acostumou. Mas a verdade é que lá no fundo, bem, bem, bem no fundo, ele ficava feliz quando via os seus pais sendo amorosos um com o outro porque era em momentos como esse que ele tinha a certeza que, depois de todos aqueles anos, de todas as brigas bobas pelo controle do casamento ou por outras trivialidades, eles continuavam se amando como dois adolescentes problemáticos.

**x-x-x**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **_Acabou!

1º Tio Gaara e Tio Kankuro são muito importantes para mim;

2º Mirai, filha linda do Asuma e da Kurenai, tem três anos de diferença com o Shikadai. Fácil de shippar quando ShikaTema tem a mesma diferença. Se ela se tornou uma jounin rápido, eu não sei, preferi escrever assim;

3º Não, não quis escrever momentos de briga. Mas estamos falando deles aqui, então óbvio que em algum momento eles brigaram. Encaixe em alguma passada de tempo e zaz;

4º OOC ou IC, tanto faz. O importante é que eu me diverti escrevendo e postando x)

Nostalgia! Escrever ShikaTema é a nostálgico demais! Eu sempre tive um carinho enorme pelo fandom. E mesmo que eu tenha parado de escrever sobre eles, mal conhecendo as novas caras por aqui, eles sempre foram o meu OTP máximo por todos esse anos, e vão continuar sendo porque meu amor pelo Shikamaru, e principalmente pela Temari, não tem limite. E foram eles que me trouxeram pra esse mundo louco de fic, que me trouxeram amigas/os maravilhosos.

Dedico essa fic a Srta. KuchikiRukia13, amora, amiga, companheira, menina linda, que eu amo muito e que conheci graças à esse ship (e a Envydust, mas isso é outra história) e qe betou pra mim com todo amor. Dedico a fic as minhas amoras lindas, amigas que conheci em off, galera antiga do fandom que me inspiraram sempre (não vou escrever nomes com medo de acabar deixando alguém de lado xD), amigas que shippam tanto qnto eu e que surtaram no começo do mês de Novembro-2014 comigo. E dedico também essa fic à você, que passou alguns minutos lendo. Ah! E mais ainda à você, que vai me mandar uma review e deixar o meu dia mais feliz! -q

Até a próxima.


End file.
